


[Podfic] Above the Noise and Confusion

by stuckwithyou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: When the Enterprise is attacked, Jim strives to find Bones in the confusion. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Above the Noise and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Above the Noise and Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439945) by [S_S_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_S_Long/pseuds/S_S_Long). 



**Text:** [Above the Noise and Confusion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439945)

**Author:** [Silent_So_Long](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 0-10 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bcvzdfkod76k8mc/Above_the_Noise_and_Confusion.mp3)

  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [link](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
